THIS LOVE
by crissweetgirl
Summary: Inspirado en This Love de Maroon 5. Él todavía no podía creer que esa chica le robó el corazón, aún cuando todo había comenzado como un juego sexual para los dos.ONE-SHOT Lemmon


**This Love**

Una noche más, solo, en su lujoso departamento en New York nuevamente se sumerge en sus recuerdos. Él todavía no podía creer que esa chica le robó el corazón, aún cuando todo había comenzado como un juego para los dos. Jasper todavía tenía impregnado el aroma de su perfume, la suavidad de esa deliciosa piel nívea.

_I was so high I did not recognize_  
_The fire burning in her eyes_  
_The chaos that controlled my mind_

Su error fue pensar que pudo existir algo más entre los dos. Ella decidió dejarlo todo en busca de fama como diseñadora en Europa. Eran las 10 de la noche y de repente el timbre sonó. Él sabía de quien se trataba y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pero sabía que esa alegría solo le duraría hasta el amanecer. Ella se iría de nuevo, lo dejaría, para luego de un tiempo regresar con ansias de que él le de todo lo que ella deseaba.

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_  
_Never to return again_  
_But always in my heart_

Fue sin prisa a abrir la puerta y ahí estaba ella, tan esplendorosa como siempre, llevaba un gran abrigo, pues como siempre, las noches en la ciudad eran muy frías, unos guantes de cuero y unas botas altas. Sin ningún tipo de remordimiento le dedicó una sonrisa a Jasper y se acercó a él para besar su mejilla.

-Hola, Alice que bueno verte

-Te extrañe tanto.- Le susurró ella al oído muy sensual

Jasper la abrazó. Cerró la puerta y le ayudó a quitarse el abrigo, que dejó ver su blanca piel y el olor de su perfume inundó el aire. Lo que automáticamente lo enloqueció.

-Hace frío afuera, casi y había olvidado el invierno en New York.- Dijo tomando asiento e el sofá de la estancia.

-Pues, así es, supongo que el invierno es peor en Europa.- Dijo Jasper tomando asiento a su lado

-Pues ese invierno ha sido peor sin ti.- Respondió Alice dedicándole una mirada cargada de lujuria. Y sin perder más tiempo se ubicó sobre Jasper, con sus piernas al costado de su amante, quien no supo resistirse a ella, lo cierto es que jamás lo hacía. Si de él dependiese, viviría para satisfacerla, aún cuando ella solo le busque para pasar el rato.

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice_  
_cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Alice lo besó, primero en la comisura de los labios, entonces él le tomó de la cintura y la aferró más a él. La respiración de Alice se aceleraba pues Jasper bajó de su boca a su cuello hasta llegar al profundo escote, mientras lo hacía, bajaba lentamente la cremallera de aquel molesto vestido negro que no le permitía ver la belleza de Alice en todo su esplendor.

Ella arrancó los botones de la camisa de Jasper soltando una risa placentera y en reacción a eso Jasper le quitó el vestido casi arrancándoselo, dejando ver la fina lencería negra que llevaba puesta, era solamente de encaje.

Continuaron los besos en el sofá, Alice rozaba su cuerpo con el de Jasper arrancándole fuertes gemidos, sus manos recorrían la espalda de Alice, de arriba abajo, se detuvo en sus caderas y luego la tomó del trasero acercándola aún más a él a lo que Alice respondió gimiendo y enredando sus manos en su cabello. Ella lo empujó al espaldar del sofá, mientras él luchaba por hacerla suya pronto, pero al parecer, ella quería jugar.

Logró separarse de él y se levantó del sofá, se quitó los zapatos y luego desabotonó el pantalón de Jasper, él terminó el trabajo y se los quitó. Alice se mordió el labio al ver la reacción anatómica de Jasper, rió y le tomó de las manos, cruzaron el pasillo para ir a la habitación.

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_  
_Keep her coming every night_  
_So hard to keep her satisfied_

-No eres la única que puede jugar.- Dijo Jasper acorralando a Alice en la pared, ella entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello y él la levantó, le quitó el sujetador y lo arrojó.

-Solo llévame a la cama ahora.- Le exigió Alice gimiendo.- Ahora, Jasper… ahora

Llegaron a la habitación y Jasper depositó a Alice en la cama.

-Ven, ven Jasper.- Gemía Alice recostada en la cama. Jasper se quitó los boxers y se arrodilló sobre la cama, tomó bruscamente a Alice de los brazos y la acercó hasta su pecho y la fricción y los gemidos comenzaron. Alice besaba el pecho de Jasper y jugaba con su intimidad.

-También te extrañé.- Dijo Jasper con dificultad. Alice bajó de su pecho hasta su pelvis, su amante gemía de placer, la levantó de los hombros y la acostó sobre la cama con rudeza.

-Así.- Dijo Alice a modo de susurró. Mientras Jasper se ubicaba sobre ella masajeando sus pechos con rapidez e introduciendo su lengua en un beso apasionado que ahogaba los gemidos de Alice.

-Me debes una camisa.- Dijo Jasper recorriendo el muslo de Alice hasta legar a sus bragas. Las arrancó.

-Oh, eres incredible.- Dijo Alice rodando sobre Jasper friccionado su cuerpo al se él, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su ojeja

-Estamos a mano.- Dijo Jasper rodando para recuperar la posición anterior. Besó el cuello de Alice y luego sus pechos, Alice gemía y arqueaba su espalda, enredó los dedos en el cabello de Jasper para que éste le siga proporcionando placer en aquella zona. Él besaba sus pezones y los rozaba con la lengua.

-¡Más!-Le gritaba Alice, hasta que sintió que Jasper rozó su intimidad y se mordió el labio. Dejó de arquear la espalda y levantó las caderas para sentir esa sensación nuevamente.

-Alice, sé mía.- Gemía Jasper repetidas veces.- Sé mía para siempre, oh… para siempre

- Hazlo, hazme tuya, oh Jazz… te necesito ahora. ¡Hazme el amor!

Jasper arremetió y gemía al oído de Alice, quien estaba desbordada de placer clavando sus uñas en la espalda de Jasper. Él entraba y salía con fuerza.

-Oh, soldado… mas fuerte… así sigue- Suplicaba Alice gimiendo de placer.- ¡Quiero ver a mi Mayor Whitlock en acción!

-Ah… ah, eres una diosa, mmm, Alice… tu turno.- Dijo Jasper sin aliento. Rodó hasta ubicar a Alice sobre él.

-Esperaba a que me lo dijeras amor.- Alice cerró los ojos y Jasper gimió al sentir que su sexo entró en ella en su totalidad. Ella comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos primero muy despacio.

-Ah, Jasper.- Alice se sentía abrumada ante tal placer. Jasper puso sus manos en las caderas de su amante obligándole a aumentar el ritmo, lo que permitió que ambos alcancen el placer a un límite indescriptible.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo… eres la mejor.- Dijo Jasper recuperándose

_Kept playing love_  
_like it was just a game_  
_Pretending to feel the same_  
_Then turn around and leave again_

-No, nada… de eso, tú eres el mejor amante.- Alice se giró para besarle. Jasper sabía que dentro de poco ella ya no estaría. Él la quería, no solo la deseaba como ella pensaba. Se quedó perdido en los ojos de Alice, acarició su rostro con dulzura, ella tomó su mano. Jasper disfrutaba del momento, pues sabía que después de una segunda o tercera ronda, Alice, se iría.

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_

-Por si no lo recuerdas, solíamos ser amigos… Quisiera poder ser más que solo tu amante, Alice.-Dijo Jasper con algo de nostalgia.

Alice lo miró pensativa.- Creo que esto se ha salido de control.- Dijo levantándose de la cama. Jasper se levantó también con los ojos como platos, sabía que había metido la pata al decirle eso a Alice.

-Mira, lamento habértelo dicho, solo olvídalo

-Yo, no sé… no sé que decir

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice_  
_cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Jasper la siguió hasta la estancia, donde Alice comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Le tomó del brazo.

-No digas nada.- Le susurró Jasper.- Solo quédate, hasta que amanezca

_I'll fix these broken things_  
_Repair your broken wings_  
_And make sure everything's alright_

Alice apoyó su frente en el pecho de Jasper. Y luego lo besó

-No sé que decir, porque me he comportado como una zorra.- Jasper esbozó un media sonrisa. Y Alice le propinó un manotazo.- Es serio. Jasper, perdóname.

-Solo si te quedas un rato más.- Dijo Jasper deslizando su mano por uno de los pechos de Alice. Ella sonrió lujuriosa y lo empujó al sofá

_My pressure on her hips_  
_Sinking my fingertips_  
_Into every inch of you_  
_Cause I know_  
_that's what you want me to do._

Una vez más la pasión se desbordó. Jasper se sentó en el sofá y Alice se situó sobre él, permitiendo que la penetrara.

-Esto es sexo.- Gimió Jasper

-Mmm… oh… sí, definitivamente

Alice se mecía sobre Jasper mientras gemían como locos, entonces el invierno dejó de ser frío, pues aquella estancia ardía.

-Sostén mi espalda, abre tus piernas.- Alice se sentó entre las piernas de Jasper aún con él dentro y ubicó sus piernas sobre las de Jasper. Él tomó la espalda de Alice y ella la arqueó hasta tocar el suelo de la estancia.- Sueltame.

-Oh, divinidad sexual… mmm ¡ALICE! ¡Muévete!... aaaah… eres tan flexible

-Mmm… oh sí Jazz oh ¡JAZZ!

Jasper no podía evitar el hecho de estar enamorado de Alice, pero el haber mencionado el asusto de sus sentimientos la incomodó, aún así, él no soportaría dejar de verla y tener estos excitantes encuentros, que al menos la mantenían junto a él.

_This love has taken its toll on me_  
_She said Goodbye too many times before_  
_And her heart is breaking in front of me_  
_I have no choice_  
_cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Bueno, no creo que sea necesario decirles que es mi primer lemmon, tal vez me excedí xD espero que les haya gustado**

**y espero que esté bien escrito xD**

**Jajajajajajajaja Maquiiiii!!! lo Hice!!! e incluso incluí la frase!!! xD JAJAJAJAJA**

**Me inspiré en esta canción porque me parece muy sexy xD**

**Please dejen sus reviews!!! son gratis!!!**

**Me pone de muy mal humor que las personas incluyan mis fics a sus favoritos sin dejarme ni un solo Review!!! **

**lo peor de todo es que siempre me hacen lo mismo!!! con todas mis historias!!! =( **

**recapaciten....**

**xoxo**

**Cris**


End file.
